


Finding Another

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as they met, Spartacus felt something for Nasir. It only takes time to learn what it is and to discover that he is free to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Another

Spartacus had noticed him from the beginning. Nasir, or Tiberius as he had been then, had the bearing of a true house slave but the looks he had given Spartacus were far from obedient. A resentment, he had assumed, one shortly proven to be more than that.

But it was more than interest that he felt, something Duro commented on once, one of the few words he’d spoken since his brother’s death.

“Much time is spent with that with that wild beast.”

“Tiberius deserves opportunity. I will teach him so he may grasp it,” Spartacus replied.

“That’s not what I meant.”

When he received no response, Duro rolled his eyes and left.

Mira took notice too. Concerned glances came his way as Spartacus grew more distant, particularly in bed, his mind on the a man with darker skin than hers and lean but hardening muscles.

Spartacus had had passing thoughts of men before, but never as strong as this.

 _You will never love another woman,_ Sura told him once. He was sure he could never love again, even the man who occupied more and more of his thoughts.

One day, he and Mira kissed yet Spartacus’s mind was far from the moment. She pulled away.

“What remains of heart has passed to another,” she said and Spartacus could no longer deny it.

The others were surprised at the dissolution of Spartacus and Mira’s relationship but Nasir did not seem as puzzled as the rest. More and more, his eyes landed on Spartacus, giving him a small smile before turning away.

The first time they kissed, Spartacus thought of no other, not even Sura. Nasir was too different and Spartacus had no desire to pretend as his fingers slowly traced Nasir’s stubbled cheek and down his neck.

The first time they made love was in his bed at the temple, with Nasir exhausted from training but Spartacus only inflamed from the sight of this man gaining skill and strength but not the courage he’d already possessed.

Spartacus had seen this enough in the ludus to know what he must do. Nasir made no complaint the times he fumbled, or at the awkwardness of it. He smiled and kissed him and, when Spartacus drove into him, he moaned and clutched at his back as he met his thrusts. When both of them came, they remained in each other’s arms. They kissed again once their gasps subsided.

In another life, Spartacus may never have had Nasir. He would have remained with Sura, raising children. He longed for that life, but it would never come to pass. He would never be whole again. Perhaps Nasir would leave him, desiring more. But for now, Spartacus was at peace.


End file.
